


Czego się boisz?

by ZimowySzop



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), No Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fear, Feelings, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Lekko poetycko. O strachu i jego roli w życiu, podejściu do niego. Preferowanie z perspektywy Bruce'a. Może być czytane jako tekst całkowicie niezależny (no fandom).





	Czego się boisz?

**Author's Note:**

> Lorn - Acid Rain:  
> https://youtu.be/nxg4C365LbQ?list=RDEM6GTi7yDgtdq-SDbaE47TAw
> 
> Słuchane podczas pisania - posłuchaj w trakcie czytania.

Czego boisz się najbardziej?  
Znajdź to. Nazwij. Zniszcz.   
Naucz się miażdżyć swoje lęki.  
Nie oswajaj ich. Nie przyzwyczajaj się. Nie kumpluj się z nimi.  
Nie bądź wytrwały. Bądź porywczy. Bądź zawsze gotowy.  
Oddawaj cios za ciosem. Bezustannie.  
Bez wytchnienia.   
Ciągle w strachu.  
Niech lęk cię pochłonie. Niech stanie się tobą.  
Ty stań się lękiem. Jego siewcą i żniwiarzem.  
To co cię przeraża niech będzie tym co cię określa.   
Co cię napędza i motywuje.  
Bądź tym przez co inni nie mogą spać po nocach.  
Bądź lękiem w postaci czystej.  
Bój się i niech strach cię nigdy nie opuszcza.  
Ty go nigdy nie opuszczaj.   
Trzymaj się mocno.  
Niech jego ciosy wymierzane będą twoją pięścią.

Czego boisz się najmniej?  
Znajdź to. Nazwij. Przygarnij.  
Naucz się wzmagać swoje lęki.  
Oswój je. Przyzwyczaj się. Zakumpluj się z nimi.  
Bądź wytrwały. Bądź spokojny. Metodyczny.  
Dzień za dniem nie odpuszczaj. Nieustannie.  
Powoli i z opanowaniem.  
Cierpliwie.  
Niech lęk kiełkuje pod twoją opieką. Niech staje się silny.  
Bądź jego opiekunem. Jego opoką i schronieniem.  
To co dotychczas nikłe niech urośnie i się przedefiniuje.   
Spotężnieje i wzniesie swoją mocarność.  
Niech wejdzie w twe życie. Stanie się twoją codziennością.  
Niech stanie się twoim cieniem.  
Bój się i niech strach cię nigdy nie opuszcza.  
Ty go nigdy nie opuszczaj.   
Trzymaj się mocno.  
Niech jego wielkość rośnie w tobie.

Czego boisz się najbardziej?   
...

**Author's Note:**

> Czego boisz się najbardziej?


End file.
